


The Mark of the Celestial Warrior

by stormsonjupiter



Series: Angsty, Anxious Angel and the Demonic Paramour [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Circumcision referenced (no graphic depiction of it), Cock Worship, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley wants to kill Gabriel, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Gabriel is the worst, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, No penetration just oral, Oral Sex, Penises, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Crowley, Praise Kink, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Trauma, Uncircumcised Penis, Why Aziraphale is scared of Gabriel and the angels, dramatic aziraphale, kind of dirty talking but mostly affirming, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormsonjupiter/pseuds/stormsonjupiter
Summary: Aziraphale admits to Crowley that he was circumcised by Gabriel against his will, and feels embarrassed that he is disfigured. Crowley decides to comfort Aziraphale by showing him how much he loves the angel's body.He also bloody wants to kill Gabriel.(this is part of a series, which begins with Crowley and Aziraphale first having sex at the wrecked church. You should not need to read that story to understand what happens here)





	The Mark of the Celestial Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> While there is *no* graphic depiction, this deals with the trauma of remembering circumcision.

Crowley and Aziraphale were lounging on the demon’s sleek, leather couch one evening. The former was on his phone, scrolling through selfies and grinning to himself, while the latter, sitting on the opposite end, reading a rather thick book. 

It had been several days since they had switched faces, and they were now beginning to find themselves in a kind of comfortable rhythm. Crowley sighed, locked his phone, and looked up at the angel with a smile. Aziraphale looked beautiful resting on Crowley’s couch, hunched over ever so slightly, as he leaned into the armrest.

Crowley’s mouth turned up slightly into a smile, his heart melting as he stared at Aziraphale. The angel could really annoy the shit out of Crowley, sometimes—most of the time actually—but tonight the demon wanted simply to observe the celestial splendor now shining a golden hue upon his black leather couch.

Aziraphale had noticed the demon’s attention was now turned towards him, but he chose to ignore it, focusing instead on the dense chapter of Joyce. He didn’t mind Crowley staring at him. He rather enjoyed it, now, though it used to scare him. He let a smile slip across his face, but pretended it was over something he read in the book.

Crowley saw the small smile, and it made his heart swell. He loved Aziraphale, most ardently, and believed there was no greater sight than seeing his happy angel. 

Suddenly, his mind flashed to heaven, and the events of a few days ago. 

Gabriel.

Gabriel had wanted to kill Aziraphale. Disincorporate him. Make him extinct in a fiery column of agony. 

Crowley had never realized what utter dicks the angels had been towards Aziraphale. He knew they were hard asses, and that Aziraphale was always nervous around them, but the events in heaven gave him a new understanding of what his angel had undergone for millennia. He felt like he suddenly understood why Aziraphale had resisted committing himself to Crowley for all those years. He had been truly afraid.

Aziraphale was the best of those who occupied heaven, Crowley thought. He had the most grace, and yet they despised him. 

Gabriel. Crowley’s heart beat with fury when he thought of his face.

Aziraphale noticed a slight change in his partner’s countenance, and he lifted his head to see what Crowley was up to. Crowley was looking past Aziraphale, deep in thought, with a ravenously angry look. The sight surprised Aziraphale, whose heart skipped a beat.

“My dear, is something the matter?”

Crowley growled, and turned his face back to Aziraphale, who was looking at him with such sweet care. The angelic face made Crowley even angrier. 

How could anyone see Aziraphale and wish him harm?

“Gabriel’s a fucking prick,” Crowley said. 

“Well…” Aziraphale thought about saying something, but nothing came to mind. His eyes glanced to the side as he thought about all the things Gabriel had done to him over the millennia. There wasn’t much he wanted to say. But he did agree with Crowley. He bit his lip, thinking…remembering…

The demon watched Aziraphale’s face intently, recognizing that the angel was hiding something from him. Something…painful.

“Angel,” Crowley suddenly felt a wave of emotion sweep over his corporeal form. It was a need, an urgent need, to protect Aziraphale, to stop him from feeling pain. He had to make sure Aziraphale was alright. 

He swooped over to the other side of the couch, wrapping an arm around the golden figure in a caring embrace. His other hand gently went to Aziraphale’s chin, and he directed the angel’s gaze to his. 

“Angel, what is it?”

Aziraphale looked into Crowley’s eyes, snakelike yet caring. He could see the demon’s brow furrowed in concern. 

“Oh, well, it’s just…you’re not wrong, Crowley. Gabriel is a….” he hesitated at the last word. “Prick.”

Hearing Aziraphale speak ill of Gabriel gave a deep, satisfying pleasure to Crowley. He let out an uncharacteristically toothy grin, before planting kiss on the angel’s lips. It started out soft and tender, but right at the end Crowley sucked on Aziraphale’s bottom lip and gave it a little bite, eliciting a small “aah” from the angel. 

“That’s my Angel,” Crowley said proudly. "A little bit of a bastard."

Aziraphale looked thankfully into Crowley’s eyes and smiled. 

Crowley dropped his hand from the angel’s chin. “Look, Aziraphale, you can tell me…anything. Nothing will change how I feel about you.”

‘But it may make me fucking murder Gabriel,’ Crowley thought to himself. 

Aziraphale sat up straight and gave a slight wiggle, looking down at his legs as he smoothed the trousers over his thighs. He had been thinking, quite a bit actually, about one particular incident in heaven. He’d began thinking about it ever since the first night he and Crowley made love. 

Crowley was uncircumcised. Aziraphale was. 

The demon never said anything about it to Aziraphale. He had noticed, of course, but hadn’t really thought to ask about it. For all Crowley knew, Aziraphale willed his dick into place that night in the church wreckage, and it simply appeared lacking a foreskin.

But Aziraphale hadn’t willed it into place that night in the church. It was his first erection, of course, but the truth was, his corporeal form had an additional appendage for millennia. He had felt it necessary, for blending in with the humans, to adopt genitalia. The ancient people, you see, weren’t quite as modest about nudity as humans in London today seem to be, so blending meant…well, having certain parts. 

And it used to be complete. 

Aziraphale was embarrassed over what he looked like now, especially after seeing Crowley in his beautiful, natural form. A heavenly mandate made it impossible for him to miracle himself back to the way he was. A new body might come with a new appendage, he’d considered at one point, but—well, Gabriel would most definitely see to it that all celestial bodies with phalli were properly shucked. 

And he really didn’t want to go through that again.

And at any rate, the cut was more than just to his physical form. It went deeper, somehow, into the metaphysical makeup of the angel. It marked him as heaven’s warrior.

He wondered if Crowley wished for him to be complete, but he was too afraid to ask. He thought the demon would probably enjoy it more if there was more skin to fill Crowley’s caverns when they switched positions—after all, the feeling of Crowley filling Aziraphale was unbearably euphoric. Aziraphale must be lacking in comparison. 

But now, the demon next to him, holding him with such concern, made him feel like perhaps he could confess his embarrassment and apologize to Crowley for being disfigured.

“Well,” the angel said as matter-of-factly as possible, “the truth is, Crowley, that…” he swallowed with nerves. 

Crowley waited patiently, staring at Aziraphale with intensity. He felt his heart race with anticipation of the truth about to be revealed. 

“Well, I’m sure you noticed,” the angel continued, keeping his voice steady, still looking down at his thighs. “I’m not…complete.”

Aziraphale sighed satisfactorily at his confession. There. He’d said it. Whatever happens next would happen next. 

What happened next is that Crowley was confused. 

“Complete?” the demon echoed.

“Yes, well, you see, you are….complete,” Aziraphale said with a nod gesturing vaguely down to Crowley’s loins. “And I…am not…er…not complete,” he said with finality, nodding down to his own groin, and unable to think of any other euphemism.

Crowley’s mind weaved together what Aziraphale was saying, trying to understand exactly what was being said.

“Uh-huh, okay…so…you…” Crowley drawled out, trying to piece it together.

“Oh blast it, Crowley!” Aziraphale finally yelled, losing patience and looking into Crowley’s face with complete discomposure. His hands turned to fists and they punched the tops of his thighs in exasperation. 

“I’m circumcised and you’re natural!” he yelped looking into the demon’s rather surprised face.

Crowley was surprised at the outburst, and his jaw dropped a little as he saw the angel in a fluster. His mind ran through a number of disjointed thoughts, comprising of, ‘oh, that’s…okay…it’s not a big….lots of people are circumci….I didn’t really even noti…’

Aziraphale seeing the shock on Crowley’s face let out an exasperated huff, before standing up to run away. He wasn’t sure where he was going to go—the bookshop maybe? But he had to leave, immediately. 

“Wait, Angel,” Crowley commanded, but the angel was in too much of a state, and went to collect his trench coat and put on his shoes.

“Aziraphale. STOP.” Crowley’s voice was assertive, and there was a slight growl to it. 

Aziraphale did stop, his back to the demon, and he clutched his trench coat. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he stomped his foot in frustration, but he didn’t move.

Crowley sidled over to him and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale from behind, pressing his head down upon his shoulder. Aziraphale’s lower lip quivered, and he dropped his coat, and pressed his arms against the demons that now were wrapped around his middle. He let out a small sob. 

“Come back to the couch, love. If you want to,” Crowley’s face was pressed into Aziraphale’s shoulder, and his voice was somewhat muffled, but tender.

Aziraphale regained his composure and nodded. 

The two sat back down, angel on the right, and demon on the left. Aziraphale’s hands were folded neatly in his lap—a position Crowley suddenly realized was probably protective. They didn’t touch one another, but Crowley leaned in, looking attentively at the angel’s face. 

“So, you didn’t…come…circumcised?” Crowley asked. 

Aziraphale shook his head. “No. I’m afraid not. Back when the humans began doing it, Gabriel thought it an excellent plan for celestials who also…possessed a phallus…to do the same. Something about keeping the celestial body pure from..gross mass.”

‘That fucking puritanical arse,’ Crowley thought to himself, but kept silent so that Aziraphale could continue. 

“I don’t want to relive the details Crowley, but Gabriel lined us all up, and…oh it was awful,” he looked up into the demon’s face at the word awful and gave a little nod. His tone was matter-of-fact. 

“We had to actually experience it the way the humans did back then. It was…well…I don’t know why the humans did it to themselves willingly, that’s all I will say.” Aziraphale breathed out a painful sigh. He did feel somewhat relieved at this confession, but now he began to wonder what Crowley thought. 

Crowley nodded, but said nothing. He couldn’t really speak. His anger at Gabriel was surging through his body. 

Aziraphale swallowed, and forced a smile as he looked up at Crowley. He decided to continue. 

“So now I’m disfigured, I’m afraid. I’m terribly sorry, I know it must not be pleasant for you, my dear.”

Crowley felt a pang in his gut at hearing this apology. His angel, his perfect celestial being, feeling imperfect because of what that prick up in heaven did to him. He was going to fucking kill Gabriel, if it was the last thing he ever did.

But not yet. First, first he had to comfort this beautiful, vulnerable angel sitting on his couch. He had to show Aziraphale that he was perfect just as he was, in whatever corporeal form he used, and no matter what scars he bore. The mar was Gabriel’s, not Aziraphale’s. Gabriel was the one who was ugly and disfigured. Aziraphale was simply the victim who had to live with it.

Gabriel deserved to be punished. 

Aziraphale deserved to be worshipped. 

“Don’t apologize for that,” Crowley commanded, “never apologize for that. What happened to you was wrong, Aziraphale, it was Gabriel, and not you.” He raised a hand to cup the angel’s cheek. Aziraphale’s lip quivered into a small smile. Aziraphale was happy to hear Crowley accept him as we was.

Crowley held his face, “But, Angel, you’re wrong about one thing.” Aziraphale raised his brows.

Crowley continued, “It’s not that it..you…aren’t ‘pleasant’ to me. You are so much more than ‘pleasant,’” Crowley said the word with a hiss, and Aziraphale’s eyes widened. “I’ve never felt such pure euphoria…when I’m feeling you…touching you…caressing you into ecstasy. Fuck, Angel. You…complete me in more ways than I can possibly say.”

Aziraphale’s face broke out into a smile. His heart warmed at hearing the affirmation. 

“Oh, Crowley, really?” his face sparkled. The sight made blood rush into Crowley’s loins, and he started to feel hard. 

“Sssshall I….ssshow you,” Crowley’s voice was lingering on the words in a slight hiss as his eyes began to wander down Aziraphale’s body. 

Aziraphale’s heart beat wildly at the prospect, and he felt exhilaration as the demon’s eyes explored him. 

“Oh..well, I,” Aziraphale panted, his voice exuding surprised delight. It was affirmation enough for Crowley. 

The demon kissed Aziraphale’s jaw, as his hands loosened the angel’s bowtie. He began to unbutton the shirt and waistcoat. Aziraphale’s head leaned back against the couch, his face contorted into a somewhat daft smile. His hands pawed at the couch, and he grabbed the leather armrest and cushions with tight fists. 

“Oh…oh Crowley,” he moaned, as the demon worked his way down Aziraphale’s chest, and the sensation caused his cock to grow stiff. 

Once Crowley arrived at the top of Aziraphale’s trousers, he stopped and looked up at the angel for affirmation. Aziraphale nodded, and with a snap, Crowley completely disrobed the both of them. 

Aziraphale gasped at the sudden nakedness. He wasn’t expecting for both of them to be completely nude, and it came as a rather pleasant surprise. He looked at the demon, who had positioned himself on the ground, sitting up on his knees, panting between the angel’s thighs. Aziraphale sat upright on the couch, his ivory legs spread wide apart to welcome Crowley. 

The angel admired the site as his cock ached with desire. He lusted over the demon’s red hair and arching back and sinews rippling beneath his skin. He was coiled in between Aziraphale’s thighs, almost snakelike, and his body writhed in serpentine movements. 

Crowley looked at Aziraphale’s erection. It was hard and throbbing. 

It was beautiful. 

He took out his tongue and dragged it slowly up the underside of the shaft, from root to stem. Aziraphale bucked at the sensation, letting out a cry of pleasure. 

Crowley looked up to see the angel’s face in ecstasy. 

“You’re beautiful, Aziraphale,” he murmured. The angel let out a soft, ecstatic gasp, and it made Crowley’s mind rage with lust.

“God—Satan—Fuck, whatever, Aziraphale, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he growled, and then placed his mouth wholly upon the turgid cock, sucking ever so gently as he slid his mouth down deep, opening his throat to receive the entirety of Aziraphale. 

“Oh..goodness…oh Crowley..my dear that’s…wonderful!” Aziraphale yelped in return.

Crowley continued to suck, letting his tongue drag across the shaft. He loved the way Aziraphale tasted and felt in his mouth. It was intoxicating. 

Quickly, the demon's own cock became ragingly hard. It was pulsing and aching and begging for release. 

But not yet. He would wait just a bit. 

His head continued to bob up and down, his whole body helping set the rhythm. Aziraphale’s eyes were shut tight, overcome by the sensations of Crowley’s warm, inviting mouth sliding down his cock. 

He moved his hands absentmindedly to Crowley’s head, and gently tugged at the hair. The motion made Crowley’s cock twitch and the demon moaned, his mouth filled with Aziraphale. The moan was almost too much for Aziraphale, and his hips began to thrust up with vigor. 

Crowley could sense that Aziraphale was getting close to climax, and he pulled away. 

“No, Aziraphale, not yet.”

Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered open, his mouth ajar. He looked pleadingly at Crowley. 

“Get on the floor, Angel, get down here beside me.”

Aziraphale obeyed. 

“Lay back.” 

Aziraphale did, and Crowley provided a cushion for Aziraphale’s head.

Crowley sat up on his knees hovering over a supine Aziraphale, his erection positioned over the angel’s torso. The angel stared up at Crowley, awaiting further instruction.

“Now, I want you to look, look at me Aziraphale, look at this,” Crowley grabbed his own cock, which was rock hard, and he pumped it a few times. Aziraphale looked at it and licked his lips. It looked wonderful. 

“This is what you do to me. This. You. Your body. Your cock. You make me feel this way. Feel it!” Crowley growled between clenched teeth.

Aziraphale obeyed, dragging a hand delicately over the shaft. It was absolutely rigid. The angle's heart and cock burned with fervent desire.

Crowley let out a hiss of pleasure. 

“Do you see? Do you understand?” The demon asked. “I need you to see that you give me more than just pleasure." Aziraphale nodded. "And I never want you to feel that you don’t give me everything that I could ever need, and more.”

Aziraphale was speechless, and he nodded again with eyes wide. He reached out to touch Crowley again. 

“No, Aziraphale. You will watch. You will watch me as I derive absolute pleasure from worshipping your cock. Do you understand?” The demon’s teeth were still clenched at he barked the order.

Aziraphale nodded, and relaxed his head back into the cushion on the ground. His hands rested at his sides. 

Crowley knelt down, positioning himself on his side, so that he could suck off Aziraphale while Aziraphale watched the demon pumping himself. His right arm was resting on the ground between Aziraphale’s thighs, holding himself up slightly so he could access the angel’s cock with his mouth.

He stared at Aziraphale’s erection, appreciating the lines and curve, the veins, the way that it glistened with precum and demon saliva. He let out a little hiss before taking Aziraphale back into his mouth while Aziraphale watched with wide-eyed euphoria. The angel let out a little yelp of pleasure, and resisted the urge to squeeze his eyes shut. 

Crowley worked his way up and down Aziraphale’s shaft, massaging it with his tongue. Crowley’s own dick was aching with desire, and the demon knew he could shoot off at any moment. But he had to try and last just a little longer, so that Aziraphale could really see what impact he had on Crowley. 

“Oooh,” Aziraphale murmured as he watched the demon continue to pump. The sight of the demon’s cock was driving Aziraphale wild. His heart raced with ardor, and heat built up around his shaft, which was now deep inside of Crowley’s mouth. 

At hearing the angel moan, Crowley broke his mouth away, and hovered his face close to Aziraphale’s cock. 

“Fuck Aziraphale, do you see? Do you see how hot you make me?” The demon never took his eyes off of Aziraphale’s cock. Aziraphale watched, moving his gaze back and forth between Crowley’s face and his cock, licking his lips frantically. 

“Answer me, Angel, do you see?” The demon hissed, and he then licked Aziraphale with a slow, flickering tongue. Crowley was going to come, and it was going to happen really soon. His hand was pumping his own dick harder and harder. 

“Yes!” Aziraphale shouted. “I see.”

“Say it again!” Crowley commanded, not moving his gaze from Aziraphale's cock, which he licked once more.

“Oh, oh. Yes, Crowley I see. I see you. OH” 

"Tell me that you see how hot you make me," the demon barked, and again licked the shaft, teasing the angel.

"Oh, nf, I see, oh yes, I see how.."

"SAY IT!" Shouted Crowley, followed by another rough lick.

"I see h-h-how hot I make you." His cock ached to be sucked again, as pleasure built up, but Crowley teased him with licks.

"Tell me you won't forget it," Crowley hissed, and he let his tongue massage into the underside of Aziraphale's shaft, while his fist pumped away furiously at his own erect member.

"I won't forget it, oh GOD CROWLEY I Won't forget it but please, PLEASE, s-s-suck my cock," Aziraphale couldn't contain himself any more. He was begging, yearning to be inside of Crowley's mouth.

Upon hearing this, Crowley's mind went absolutely wild. He took Aziraphale back into his mouth, feeling his own orgasm fast approaching. 

At the sensation and sight of finally being back inside of the demon's wet, warm mouth, Aziraphale screamed, “Oh—Ffffuck—“

And with that unexpected profanity, Crowley exploded, his hips bucking as cum spurted out onto Aziraphale’s stomach. Waves of pleasure erupted all over the demons body. 

The image, and the sensation of Crowley’s mouth, was all too much for Aziraphale to handle and he quickly came as well, exploding deep inside of Crowley’s throat with his hips thrusting wildly. Crowley welcomed the cum, swallowing it as it filled his mouth in small, bitter rivers. 

They both shuddered simultaneously, feeling the last moments of their orgasms fade away. Aziraphale kept staring at Crowley, who removed his mouth from Aziraphale, looked up, and smiled. 

The demon slid up Aziraphale’s torso and wrapped his arms and legs around the supine angel. He nestled his head into Aziraphale’s shoulder, peppering the skin with gentle kisses. 

“Thank you..Crowley,” Aziraphale finally said, his wits slowly returning to him. 

“I…I think I needed that.”

“Anytime, Angel. I’m yours.”

And they held one another close, remaining on the floor, feeling one another’s bodies with gentle wandering hands. They didn’t speak much for the remainder of the night—they didn’t have to. Both were in complete and utter bliss. 

In the morning, however, Crowley had one thought that he daren’t utter to Aziraphale. It was a thought that was slowly turning into a plan.

‘I’m going to fucking murder Gabriel.’

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit of a deviation for me to write about, so I hope it turned out alright. I began to wonder about why Aziraphale was physically afraid of the angels, and this is what came to me. 
> 
> I really enjoy playing with the anxious side of Aziraphale, and the giving/protective side of Crowley (which I think Sheen and Tennant really played up in the series, if it's not exactly present in the book). 
> 
> As an aside, I also staunchly stand by every person's right to choose their own body modification, and know that circumcision can be traumatic when forced upon someone without their consent, which might be a bit of a tricky subject here.


End file.
